


When the lights go down

by OctoberSky



Series: Not what you thought we would be [1]
Category: Architects (UK Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randomness, Shameless Smut, Slash, Spit Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky/pseuds/OctoberSky
Summary: Sharing a room on tour with Sam was normal for him. But waking up for getting tied up couldn't be further away from normal.





	When the lights go down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I got this idea ages ago. Took me a great while to actually write it, so long that I wrote another idea first. If you know the band you also know from which videos I got the idea from. And once again, they are just characters to me.

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night to his arms being tugged. At first his mind didn't even register that he wasn't just dreaming but it was actually happening. Blinking his eyes he waited for his brains to function but instead the panic immersed him and he scrambled forward. Dropping on to the floor from the bed he took literally one breath and trembled. On his knees, trying to get on his feet in the darkness he faltered and didn’t get further. Then he realized that the hard surface in front of him was a wall and his only way out was behind him.

 

He stopped and tried to calm himself down. Yanking his hands he noticed they were tied behind his back tightly and he had no way that he could get free by himself. The panic was still there, burning through him when the shadow approached him in gleaming light that came from the street-lamps.

 

“Wha-“ fell from his mouth when he recognized the other.

 

“Well, what did you expect?” Sam snorted and clicked the bedside table light on.

 

He shook his head and was about to answer that not this and then question what  _this_  even was but Sam interrupted him.

 

“Shut it. Don’t really want to hear what is coming when it won’t matter anyway. But this… Fucking hell I have wanted to see this”, the other smirked staring his broad bare chest and his eyes that were filled with confusion.

 

His reaction was to talk, of course. Someone telling him to shut it wasn’t powerful enough to actually work. But he only got a chance to open his mouth when Sam dropped on his knees in front of him and spat straight onto his face. Mouth falling open he gasped not knowing anymore how to react and then the other grabbed his jaw to a tight grip, fingers digging to his cheeks.

 

“Oi! Listen to me you fucking cunt”, the other said, while the grip just got tighter when he tried to turn his head away. And another dollop of saliva landed on his cheek, slowly rolling down to Sam’s fingers. “I’m not fucking playing. Behave.”

 

Sam released his grip and got back onto his feet straightening his back. Adam swallowed thickly and pulled his hands again trying to get free from the restrains, but only managed to hit his elbows to the wall. Drawing air to his lungs he pondered what to do but Sam’s response was instant. The hand that had just been on his face was now on his hair pulling it hard. Fingers entwining to his hair he let out a pained gasp and then the face was just on his, breath fanning his face.

 

“What the fuck did I just tell you?! I would love to fucking wreck you in so many ways but I am too tired for it. Get on your knees” Sam growled on his face and he grimaced.

 

But without further objection, he slowly got on his knees, waiting for Sam's next move. Keeping his head down he only saw now Sam’s bare feet peeking from his pyjama bottom legs.

 

“Like that. Not so hard, innit?”

 

It wasn’t even a question but his head was pulled back up from the hair and he yelped from the sudden pain.

 

“Look at fucking that. Open up”, the command was strict again but there was still a smile tugging up the corners of Sam’s lips.

 

Two fingers dug inside between his lips, prying, and he had to give in. Curling behind his bottom front teeth the fingers forced him to open his jaw wider. His eyes were filled with confusion and overwhelm, but Sam’s were shadowed with lust and something nameless that pierced through him like a dagger.

 

“I can’t wait to get those lips around my cock”, Sam smirked and rubbed the bottom lip with his thumb.

 

Adam watched it in awe. Somehow his mind was still not functioning more than telling him to try to get free from the restrains. He tried to twist his arms and figure out was it possible, but also do it so that Sam wouldn't notice.

 

“Suck”, the command came making him flinch.

 

The fingers were still in his mouth, waiting. But Sam wasn’t. A hard slap connected with his cheek and he broke the eye contact, squeezing his eyes shut. The skin tingled, almost to the extent of burning and he knew it would be red for quite a while.

 

“Fucking hell…", Sam swallowed thickly, watching as the other scrunched his nose at the feeling. "You fucking cunt."

 

He was clearly angry but also aroused because of the fact that Adam wasn’t obeying instantly, but resisting. Pulling his pyjama bottoms down using both of his tattooed hands Sam revealed his cock and finally got a perfect response from Adam. The other jolted, the cold shiver down his spine making him second-guess his behaviour that far. He was just about to object verbally when Sam slapped his face again and he paused. Everything. Not knowing how to respond now he bit his lip, trying to mute the whimper that he almost let out.

 

“Yeah, that mouth. That pretty mouth of yours. The way you lick your lips… “ the other said his words disappearing in the thin air. “Oi! Keep your eyes up here.”

 

Just as he was about to cast his eyes down and focus to the thing keeping his arms on place again, which could have been a thin belt or just a leathery strap there was another spat on his face. Gasping he turned his head to look at the other but he couldn't ignore the hard cock that was almost touching his lips.

 

"Seriously. I could do this all day long, but I need that mouth on my cock. Now. I won't fuck your mouth. I need you to do it. Suck it well", Sam murmured smirking and grabbed his chin between his fingers.

 

Opening his mouth reluctantly he felt the tip being pressed in, invading. The thumb rubbed his bottom lip under the cock while he tried to focus to something else. He could taste the precum and smell the shower gel Sam had used as they had showered before heading to sleep. But now his lips closed around the hard member while he started to work it. The spit on his face annoyed him greatly and all he wanted was to wipe it off. And that reminded him of the restraints and how helpless he was.

 

“Fuck…” Sam let out a shallow gasp when Adam grunted wetly around his cock. “I knew your mouth would be perfect for this.”

 

Adam ignored the words and continued with his task. Circling the member with his tongue and then going back to sucking it. Faster than he himself would have liked in Sam’s position, but he just wanted to get him off. At least he got to do it on his own pace.

 

Sam planted his palms to the wall leaning against it and threw his head back enjoying the moment. He knew it would be over soon but he was there now, in that moment. The lips rubbed his cock perfectly and the suction added to that was setting all of his nerve-ends on fire.

 

The choked whimper caught his attention and he dropped his gaze back down. He shivered at the sight and really needed to gather all his willpower so that he wouldn't have fucked Adam's mouth now.

 

“No, don’t. Keep your eyes on me”, Sam commanded him, his voice laced with desire.

 

Adam turned his eyes to Sam, just by getting greeted with the smirk again. The singer gathered a generous amount of saliva on his mouth and slowly trickled it down on Adam's forehead where it started to roll along the bridge on his nose and down on his cheeks. Sam snorted when he noticed how aggravated Adam grew as he paused and held his breath, the cock still in his mouth and the spit making his skin glisten.

 

“Carry on. Better work that mouth”, the singer growled.

 

Keeping his eyes now on the other he took the full length back in his mouth, thanking someone that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Rolling his tongue around it and bobbing his head he managed to find a good pace that seemed to bring Sam closer and closer. Meanwhile, he still fidgeted with the restraint around his wrists. Like one last straw that still wouldn’t undo anything.

 

“Look at that… You look even prettier with my cock in your mouth than without. You like that don’t you?” Sam smirked devilishly looking at the eyes that seemed to tell him to fuck off. His eyes caught the drool rolling down Adam’s chin and throat, which made his satisfied grin grow even bigger.

 

Adam forced himself to keep his eyes open while his mouth kept working the throbbing cock. He knew Sam was just on the edge and then it would be the end of it. But ignoring his own growing erection and the fact that it was clearly visible if Sam would only look was making him mad at himself.

 

The other moaned deeply and gripped his hair again. He squeaked, the cock muffling it. Sam pulled his head back from the hair and stared him straight to his eyes, smiling arrogantly again, cocking his eyebrow.

 

And without even a single warning Sam pulled his cock out from Adam’s mouth. Letting out a long growl he climaxed, leaning on the wall so he wouldn’t fall over the other. Set of warm, thick ropes landed on Adam’s face and hair and just in time he managed to close his eyes. Mouth falling open from the aghast and humiliation he blinked when it finally ended and Sam sighed in his bliss.

 

While he tried to comprehend the fact that he had Sam’s cum all over his face and hair that was now mixing with the spit that had almost dried, Sam kneeled in front of him. By instinct, he flinched turning his head and shifting.

 

“Don’t you fucking move!” the exclaim was loud but the tone was really what froze him. “Look at me.”

 

He turned his head back and met the eyes that were now hazy. Sam reached his finger and scooped a generous amount of the cum from Adam's cheek and held it in front of his face. And then it was pushed inside his mouth, every movement so excruciatingly slowly that he wanted to scream.

 

“Suck it like you sucked my cock.”

 

Which he did, knowing he didn’t have any other choice. His own cock reminded him about its existence by twitching as he swallowed the salty cum and licked the finger clean.

 

“Delicious, innit?” Sam murmured and grabbed his face again to a tight grip turning his head from side to side while scanning his features while the other scrunched his eyes shut, not knowing how to react. “Bloody hell… Just a perfect little toy. Should have used you ages ago. What a fucking mess. Beautiful.”

 

Adam let out an annoyed gasp, jerking his head to the side when the hand trailed to his throat and stopped there. Sam didn’t squeeze it now hard, only just enough for Adam to stare back at him, defiantly.

 

“Yeah. You’re pissed off. And I love it. Who would have known you’re such a good cocksucker”, the singer murmured and closed the gap between their faces.

 

Adam managed to draw one confused breath when the mouth connected with his. The kiss wasn’t as rough as he expected it to be, but the teeth nipping his bottom lip and the eager tongue dipping into his mouth were making it quite clear who was in charge.

 

“Awesome”, Sam broke the kiss soon and patted his cheek degradingly.

 

With a content sigh, the singer wiped his hand that was now slick with the cum onto Adam’s pyjama pants and stood up.

 

As he took a step back Adam realised that he was being left like that and the panic rushed through him. “Wait. You can’t leave me like…”

 

“Relax. I am just going to clean myself up”, Sam snorted and shook his head smiling.

 

Taking the few steps to the bathroom he left the other alone who slouched down and sat finally properly. With a heavy sigh Adam let that everything sink in while he listened to the faucet being opened in the bathroom as Sam started to shower.

 

_Fuck_ , he thought and dropped his gaze down to his legs.

 

 

  
\-----------

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the randomness. Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated too.


End file.
